


Pet Names

by ap0ll0_skullz_n_snakez



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Flirting, M/M, Pet Names, commodore~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap0ll0_skullz_n_snakez/pseuds/ap0ll0_skullz_n_snakez
Summary: (Rated T for swearing)Cassian loves to fluster Vanden by calling him various pet names (or titles otherwise not typically used), but Vanden can do it too.(Sorry if i skip between present and past tense)Written Post-Eye of the Storm
Relationships: Renard | Vanden du Argentfort/Cassian Thiarin
Kudos: 9





	Pet Names

1

They're back on the sea, and the boredom is killing Cassian. He decides to find Vanden, and maybe mess with him a bit. 

Sam stops him before he goes into the Captain's Quarters. "Hey, I need a break, could you get him to take over sometime soon?" 

Cassian nods and knocks on the door. "It's me, Vanden," he calls. 

He hears a muffled, "Come in," before opening the door and striding into the nicely decorated room. 

"Pretty boy, Sam needs you to take over soon," Cassian says.

Vanden, sitting at the desk writing something goes bright red and nearly knocks over his inkpot. He looks at the smirking elf with wide eyes, then just says, "Yeah, okay," about an octave above his usual speaking voice. "One sec." He turns away from Cassian and mouths, _"Oh my FUCKING gods,"_ then takes a deep breath and stands up. He gives Cassian a pat on the shoulder, not making eye contact, then leaves the Captain's Quarters. 

Cassian rode that high for the rest of the day, and Vanden didn't look at him directly for the next few hours.

2 

Cassian was complaining about how he didn't know what Leah would have him do once he got to the mysterious island of hers. 

"Can't you just ask her?" Vanden asks. 

Cassian gives him a very sarcastic smile and exaggeratedly exclaims, "Why thank you, dear, for that _wonderful_ advice. Why didn't I think of that?"

Even though the comment is supposed to be condescending, Vanden can't get over the fact that Cassian called him 'dear.' He doesn't really know how to respond, so he just laughs quietly. 

Astra and Sariel just glance at each other, smirking. 

If anyone is looking, which Cassian, Sariel, and Astra definitely are, they'd notice the tips of Vanden's ears are a bit pink, which Cassian expects. Cassian smirks, then he and Sariel keep brainstorming.

3 

They're in another storm, not as bad as their first, but it still does a number on Cassian. Cassian stands close to Vanden whenever he isn't helping. Finally, Vanden says to him, "I think we're on the tail end of it, Cassian, get some rest." 

Cassian can't resist. He drawls, "Whatever you say, _Commodore._ " Cassian feels Vanden tense up a bit, but isn't too worried.

He, somehow, after being in the cold rain and howling winds for hours, saunters back to the Captain's Quarters. 

Vanden, wide-eyed, stares at the back of Cassian's head as he leaves. "We've been standing in a storm for hours, he's got to be exhausted, and he _still_ doesn't lose that snark," he whispers to himself. 

4 (and 4 1/2 because there are two nicknames, but one event)

Cassian manages to get Vanden away from the helm after he practically glued himself up there for nearly nine whole hours. 

"I was doing fine," Vanden insisted. 

"You're avoiding something, I'm not going to ask what if you aren't going to tell me, but you can't deny it. Come, sit, relax for a bit," Cassian said, rather quickly. 

They walk away from the helm, and slowly walk towards the Captain's Quarters.

"I'm not avoiding anything, it just helps me feel a little less nauseous, being at the helm," Vanden replies. He then mutters, "My feet do hurt, though, from standing so much."

Cassian rolls his eyes. "And what would you like me to do about that, Your Highness?" he says, with an overly polite tone. 

"Would you like a foot massage, or just a nice place to sit?" Cassian continues. He opens the double doors and gestures for Vanden to enter. Vanden lies on the bed and yawns. 

"Better, _Your Highness?_ " Cassian asks. Vanden blushes.

"You said it yourself, Cassian, I need rest," Vanden says, face still very red. 

Cassian rolls his eyes and smiles. "Alright, alright, I'll let you sleep." He walks away from the bed, and just as he reaches the door, he has an idea. He turns around and says, "I'll see you at dinner, handsome." Vanden squeaks, before rolling over and falling asleep.

5

Sariel reads out of a book they'd picked up on their most recent stop at a town. Vanden and and Cassian sit on the bed next to each other, and Astra shares the sofa with Sariel. 

"'And they ruined our outfits! My love, we put so much time into these and now they're beyond repair!' Elouize complains. Keoli takes her hand. 'Ellie, they're just clothes, we can get new more.'" Sariel reads animatedly. 

Vanden laughs. "Cassian could use that advice." 

"I'll have you know, _my love,_ that the time spent on one's appearance is time well spent," Cassian retorts. 

Vanden's jaw drops at 'my love,' but he collects himself and remarks, "I don't see you complaining about my appearance, even though it's been established that I spend a few seconds flattening my hair every morning and that's it." He turns his head away and mouths, _"My love."_

Cassian notices this, smirks, then runs a hand through Vanden's hair. "It suits you, though. Continue, Sariel."

+1

Cassian helps Vanden lace up his doublet for a meeting with a few officials, trying to plead his case. 

Vanden turns around and, feeling a bit braver than usual, gives Cassian a kiss on the cheek. Feeling even more brave, he responds, "Thanks, Cass." It's not one of Cassian's, sure, there's no snarky remark to go with it, but even then Cassian freezes and stares at Vanden. 

Cassian's jaw drops. "You're welcome," he replies, finding himself unable to say Vanden's name, or even attach a pet name. He can barely manage to say just those two words. 

Vanden smirks and strides out of the room, quite pleased with himself. Sariel comes in and Cassian looks at her. "I think my heart might explode," he whispers, still in the same position as he was when Vanden left. 

She shoots him a quizzical look and he says, "He called me Cass, and now I don't know if I'm even alive anymore." Sariel laughs. Cassian sits down facing away from the door. Sariel approaches the doorway as Vanden steps out from behind the wall. 

"I think you broke him," she whispers. 

Vanden beams. "I know." 


End file.
